DESCRIPTION: The IAFF proposes to implement a nationwide Hazardous Substance Training Program for fire fighters, paramedics and other first responders employed in 26,354 fire departments across the United States. (National Fire Protection Association (NFPA), U.S. Fire Department Profile Through 2000, December 2001) In the year 2000, 84,500 fire fighters were injured while on duty, 12,006 from exposure to toxic fire products and another 2,113 from exposure to chemicals or radiation (NFPA, U.S. Firefighter Injuries of 20Q0, 2001). It is important to note these data only encompass injuries reported to the NFPA in 2000. In the course of their work, thousands more first responders are exposed to toxic materials that potentially increase their long-term risk for certain types of cancer, heart-lung damage, leukemia, and other diseases. The IAFF's proven training program strongly and forcefully emphasizes occupational safety and health as part of a comprehensive hazardous materials first responder training plan. Besides meeting the salient demand for federally-mandated hazardous materials first responder training, the IAFF program seeks to fundamentally change fire fighters''knowledge, attitudes and behaviors, causing them to adopt a safer approach to responses throughout their careers. The IAFF Recruit Training Initiative exemplifies this philosophy and is currently used in numerous fire-rescue departments nationwide. In summary, the IAFF proposes to immediately implement a comprehensive project for both career and volunteer fire fighters with a proven staff of grant management professionals and nationally-acclaimed fire service instructors. The IAFF proposal provides for at least 165 first responder courses every year the project is funded. This training activity is supported by curricula development, continuing education for field instructors, ongoing development of digital and web-based learning methodologies and a comprehensive evaluation plan to track student, course, and institutional changes.